


All Our Yesterdays

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis looks after him, M/M, Noctis gets a fever, Rated Explicit for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Noctis gets a fever and the only one prepared to help him is his dear friend Ignis.Like everything else Ignis does, his care for Noctis is unwavering, he shows Noct complete devotion





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do a Noct on his death bed while Ignis stays passionately at his side..
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

 

Noct turned over on the hard surface for seemed like the millionth time.

_When did the tent get so hot?!_

Why was he feeling like this… Nothing seemed to be making it better as he felt another rise of heat through his body.

The prince was glad he was laying down this time as he felt the room begin to spin again, not like yesterday when it happened on the side of Mt Ravatogh… Ouch…

_It’s getting worse…_

_I need Ignis…_

The prince reached out, his arm limp as he tried to remember which lump was his advisor.

He managed to crawl on all fours before falling down desperately onto the first lump

“Ignis” he gasped, sweat dripping from his forehead as he shook the lump trying desperately to wake it.

“Go back to sleep princess” the voice was annoyed and it made no effort to hide it…

_Gladio…_

_Right…_

_Next lump…_

The prince was exhausted and decided it was a good idea to go over Gladio instead of around him

“Hey! Watch it” Gladio barked before kicking the prince off, his face slamming into what he guessed was the arse of the next lump

_Thanks Gladio…_

Noct felt another wave of nausea course through his body as he climbed onto what he prayed was Ignis

_Maybe this one…_

“Ignis” he tried again, trying desperately not to throw up on the lump beneath him as he urgently shook it

“Not now Buddy” Prompto murmured half asleep before turning over, taking the prince with him

_Oh no…_

Noct felt himself smack into the third lump knowing there was no way Ignis could sleep through that…

_Why was Ignis so far away anyway…?!_

“Ignis!” the prince cried out, unable to move as the heat rose again, his muscles aching

“Help me…” Noct gasped “please”

“My word Noct, whatever happened?” Ignis climbed out of his sleeping bag, before leaning over the prince

“I don’t know Ignis but I feel just awful”

The advisor pressed his fingers to the prince’s forehead, it was burning up

“Hold on a moment Noct, I’ve got just the thing”

The man stood up before moving towards a paper bag on the floor in the corner of the tent.

The prince heard the man rummaging through it as he lay there, feeling another wave of nausea come over him.

_Why is it taking so long…_

Noct could feel tears stinging at his eyes, it had been so long since he had felt _this_ bad.

His arm subconsciously reached out in the direction of his advisor

“Here we go Noct”

The man was suddenly there, but how? Noct hadn’t even seen him move from the bag in the corner

The advisor cradled the prince’s head in his arms as he held a bottle to the man’s lips

“Drink this, it will make you feel better”

Noct took the liquid in his mouth, closing his eyes as the liquid filled his stomach.

The prince savoured the sensation of being this close to a man he cared so deeply for as he let his head roll against Ignis’s chest

 

Noct opened his eyes, looking around the room before attempting to sit up.

“A caravan? But how…?” the prince began before feeling arms around him, guiding him back to the pillow

“You must continue to rest Noct” Ignis whispered

“Ignis? Is that you?”

“Yes, how are you feeling Noct? You were caught in quite a ferocious fever there” his advisor began to explain before collecting a book off the bed

“Better than before” the prince began, his gaze fixed to the ceiling “How did I get here?”

“Why we carried you of course” the man began flicking through the pages, apparently not finding what he was looking for. “Well, to the Regalia at least”

“How long have I been out?”

“Almost a week”

“Almost a week?!?!” the prince repeated in shock, as if doing so would change the answer.

He turned his face toward the wall before realising something very important that he’d taken up till now to notice…

“Uh… Ignis…”

“Yes Noct”

“Why am I naked?”

Ignis knew this question was coming…

“Your body got very hot during your fever and leaving your clothes on was not an option, so we had to take them off”

“we?”

“Yes, we”

_Oh great… Everyone’s seen me naked and I don’t even remember_

“Where are my clothes then?”

“Being washed”

“Right” the prince nodded, taking it all in…

Several minutes past in silence before Noct turned to his advisor

“What’s that your reading?”

“I’m actually trying to find a home made remedy to aid in your recovery

“You don’t have to worry, I’m feeling much better” Noct assured the man across from him

“It’s no trouble really”

“Ignis” Noct began, a sudden awkwardness crept into his voice

“yes?” his advisor glanced up from his book

“Thanks”

“My pleasure Noct”


	2. Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct gets delirious with his fever and begs Ignis to satisfy his appetite

Noct shoved the blankets aside before pulling his body up from the bed. He sighed before swinging his legs over the side, his legs dangling above the floor.

_Right._

_Time to get up_

_I’ve been in bed long enough._

The prince pushed himself to his feet before feeling a sudden wave of dizziness consume his vision.

He felt his body falling, panic gripped him as he braced for the imminent collision with the floor.

It didn’t happen…

A warmth embraced him, catching him, protecting him.

“Are you alright there Noct?” Ignis’s words warmed his ears, sending a shiver through his entire body.

“Uh, yeah” the prince began, “I just felt a bit dizzy that’s all” he felt his advisors hand resting against the back of his own.

Noct felt an odd sensation pooling in his abdomen at the sight, his body subconsciously pressing further into his advisor.

He craved this tiny amount of contact with the man but it was starting to not quench his thirst. It hadn’t been enough for a while now.

“I think it best you lay back down there Noct”

“I think perhaps your right” Noct agreed but still didn’t move, enjoying the feeling of the man’s arms around him.

The prince felt Ignis’s arm slip to his waist before nudging him to move.

He didn’t want to as he felt that strange sensation move further south from his abdomen…

His advisor guided the boy to his bed, carefully laying him down and tucking him in before resting a hand on his forehead.

_Still hot…_

_Hmm…_

Sadness filled Noct as he felt the fingers leave his burning flesh.

“Stay” he whimpered, his eyelashes fluttering, not wanting the contact to cease.

“Of course, Noct” his advisor whispered reassuringly before sitting down next to him on the soft mattress.

“Lay with me” the prince cried before pulling the blankets back, exposing his bare flesh to the man once more.

It took all Ignis had to resist climbing on top of the boy and having his way with him right then and there.

Noct pulled limply at the man’s shirt, “take these off” a faint smile creeping on his lips.

_Was the prince delirious with fever?_

_If this is the case, he should perhaps not take advantage of the boy…_

_Unless the fever was causing the boy’s true, deep, underlying desires to come to the surface…_

Ignis liked that last one the best as he began to take his shirt off, dropping it to the floor

The smile on Noct’s lips grew as he watched the man remove his trousers, but leaving his underwear on.

Disappointment swept over Noct’s eyes before he reached over, slipping his fingers under the waistband and limply pulling them down.

Ignis gasped at the prince’s sudden action as his body became completely exposed.

Noct didn’t let his fingers fall, as he trailed them over the man’s thigh and gently brushed over his cock, deliberately lingering.

“Noct I-” Ignis began before feeling fingers wrap around his cock, gently tugging him closer.

“Come” Noct smiled, his eyes sparkling with seduction as he gave the man another tug.

His advisor stepped closer, before relenting. He slipped in next to Noct before pulling the blankets over them both.

The prince’s hand fell on the man’s waist before slipping down, ultimately resting on his soft bum cheek.

Ignis brushed his finger’s over the boy’s cheek, before slipping them over his slightly parted lips. He leaned in closer, his lips becoming one with the prince’s.

Noct hoped this was all real and not just another one of his fantasies as he felt a tongue slide through his lips. The prince opened his mouth more, welcoming the intrusion before returning the favour.

The boy let out a soft moan as Ignis began a trail down his abdomen, his fingers running lightly over his pale skin before reaching what he desired most.

The prince was already hard, Ignis ran his fingers over the head before pushing his thumb into the slit. His thumb soon becoming wet with precum, as he began to spread it around the boy’s tip.

Noct slid his hand over his advisors, slowly guiding it between his spreading legs before rubbing the man’s fingers against his opening

“Fuck me” he whispered, his lips pressed hard against the man’s ear.

Ignis drew his hand away from the boy, only to be met with longing eyes as the man slipped his fingers into the boy’s mouth.

The prince knew what to do as he coated the fingers in copious amounts of his own saliva before feeling them withdraw from his mouth.

Noct’s breathing shallowed and hitched as he waited for the fingers to return to his opening. It felt like a lifetime before he was reunited with the pressure.

The prince cried out as the fingers slipped inside. Ignis was surprised at how easily they went in… He would have thought the Prince would have been much tighter…

Soft moans broke him from his thoughts as Noct began to beg for more.

Ignis slid the fingers out before climbing on top of the boy, gently pressing his cock to the prince’s hungry opening.

“Do it!” Noct pleaded before feeling the cock penetrate his body, consuming the space inside the boy.

“Ah!” the prince moaned as Ignis began to thrust, feeling the pressure build inside his desperate body.

“Oh! Ignis!” he cried out, not hearing the door open as Gladio and Prompto entered the room…


	3. Chapter 3

Noct bolted upright on the bed, his eyes tearing open before darting around his surroundings. Where was he? The room was shrouded in darkness as he waited for his eyes to adjust. The figures of objects began forming before him. Was he… in the caravan? Then was all that stuff with Ignis just a… Dream? Noct shook his head, trying to shake off the strange tingling as it emanated through his body. The prince felt a bead of sweat run down his face, stalling as it reached his chin, before falling onto the blankets that smothered him.

Damn it was hot. The prince tore the blankets from his body, an act which only brought temporary relief as he felt the heat burn through his body. He flicked his head, trying to shake the sweat soaked hair from his eyes, before turning over onto his side. 

“Are you alright there Noct?” Ignis’s voice whispered through the darkness, a calm familiarity filling the air, expelling the fear imbuing his body. Until his thoughts began to drift back to last night, the events of the dream swamping his mind.

“Ah, uh, yeah” Noct hesitated, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks as he turned away from the voice. Embarrassment welled in his heart, he didn’t want his advisor to see him in such a state. Not that it really mattered, considering the room had succumbed to the darkness of the night.

“How are you feeling?” Ignis’s voice grew louder, accompanied by footsteps as he made his way toward the prince’s side.  

Oh no. Noct began to panic as flash backs of his intimate dream began to creep their way back into his mind. The prince could hardly summon words as he tried to answer the man’s question.

Noct flinched, feeling soft fingers gently encompass his forehead.

“You seem to still have a temperature there, Noct” Ignis began before rummaging around in the dark for god knows what. Noct turned his gaze away, suddenly becoming aware of the tightness between his legs.  

No…

This couldn’t be happening.

“Ah, here it is” Ignis’s voice murmured excitedly as he held a small vial in his fingers. The prince turned to view the item in question, the glass reflecting in the moonlight as it permeated through the window.

Noct’s eyes widened as the tactician approached his bedside.

“Drink this your highness” the man whispered before kneeling at the prince’s side.

The boy nodded before accepting the vial in his fingers. He winced as he struggled to remove the cork from the opening. He tried to ignore the embarrassment at his incompetence but it was no use. Besides, nothing he did ever escaped the eye of Ignis.

“Here, allow me” Ignis’s fingers danced lightly over Noct’s, his skin brushing softly against the prince’s. Noct bit down, the sensation sending blood straight towards his groin. He needed to refocus his mind but it was proving terribly difficult.

Ignis gently pulled the woodened cork from the bottle, before drawing the vial to the prince’s lips.

“Thanks” the prince whispered, his voice raspy, courtesy of his dry throat.

The liquid was soothing as it slid down his throat, his lips craving more of the heavenly substance.

“Here” the advisor began, collecting the empty vial in his fingers, his hand gently brushing against the prince’s cheek. Noct’s breathing hitched at the contact, his body desperately craving more. He found himself incapable of words as his body begged for Ignis.

“What is it, Noct?” Ignis leaned in closer, his hand returning to the boy’s forehead.

It must have been obvious.

Too obvious.

The prince gasped, only just realising his body had frozen still, unable to move. His body was crying out for the advisor’s attention, and there was nothing he could do about it. But he couldn’t afford to let it show, what would the man think of him? Suffice it to say, he highly doubted it would go as well as his dream. Besides, if nothing else, the tactician would never look at him the same.

“N-nothing” Noct mumbled, not knowing why he bothered to lie, he knew Ignis would be able to see right through it.

“Come now Noct” Ignis returned his fingers to the prince’s forehead, gently brushing the wet hair from his eyes.

“I’m fine” Noct whispered, his voice slightly more forceful as he tried to shake off his tactician. The prince felt the heat rise from inside his body, towards the surface of his skin.

“Noct” Ignis began, before silently acknowledging that perhaps, the prince didn’t wish to share what was going on within his mind.

Noct turned away from the man, he could hardly keep his eyes on him, his oldest friend, best friend, he felt so ashamed. He cringed to think what would happen if Ignis ever found out about these feelings. Would he reject him? Noct flinched at the thought.

“Noct?” Ignis stated more firmly this time, there was no denying that something was bothering Noct, and the advisor planned to get to the bottom of it.   

 “Leave it Ignis”

“Noct, something is bothering you, I wish to help you” Ignis leaned in closer, his breath dancing over the prince’s young flesh.

The prince felt a pang strike his groin, he wanted Ignis, craved Ignis, but above all, needed Ignis.


	4. Chapter 4

“Very well” Ignis acknowledged quietly, listening as Gladio turned over on his cot, hoping he hadn’t woken the giant. The advisor allowed a few seconds to pass, the silence a confirmation that he hadn’t, prompting to rise his feet and return to his own bed.

“W-wait” Noct whispered a little too loudly, instinctively reaching for the man. The idea of him leaving his bedside frightened him.

“What is it Noct?”

“Stay”

Ignis did well not to sigh, the idea of kneeling beside the prince until the sun arose would be a rather tiring endeavour. 

But…

He was incapable of refusing the prince, and they both knew that.

“Of course Noct” Ignis returned to his previous position, his knees grinding against the hard wooden floor.

“No. Here” Noct patted the mattress next to him, his skin seeping with sweat as he attempted to shuffle over, making more space for the man. He didn’t want Ignis to notice his erection, but then, perhaps some part of him did want him to.

Ignis looked up to the prince, surprised by Noct’s request before obeying his command. It wasn’t the first time Noct had asked him to lay next to him, but this time felt different. 

“Of course, your highness” Ignis murmured, he would never admit it, but he was relieved to get off his knees as he climbed on the bed. His body merging with the sweat soaked sheets beneath him. If it belonged to anyone but Noct, he would be repulsed.

Noct cringed at the words, he hated it when Ignis called him by his title, the words never failed to allude to a distance between them. He wanted that gap closed. He wanted Ignis, his longest friend to be treated equal to him. But he knew this could never happen, the power of kings would never allow for that. The whole purpose of his life was to fulfil his mission. A sadness welled in his heart at the thought, wishing it wasn’t so.  

Noct felt the bed move, as though they were on water, before feeling Ignis shuffle in next to him. He felt safe now. He felt complete. He leant his head against Ignis’s shoulder, testing the waters as it were. He was curious how the tactician would react. Ignis raised his arm before slipping his fingers around the princes cheek, holding the boy’s face in his embrace. Noct smiled at the action, relieved that Ignis hadn’t frozen up, or worse, rejected his advances. Although, his own movements could be misconstrued as coy, it was true that he was erring on the side of caution. Any of his actions could just be the result of his fever, he didn’t want it to be that. He wanted Ignis to know he truly wanted him, but he was afraid, he didn’t want to feel rejection, not that anyone does, but he also didn’t want to make Ignis feel awkward, especially if he didn’t feel the same way. But surely some part of him did?

Noct didn’t know what to think, he just had to enjoy the moment for what it was. He closed his eyes, basking in the proximity of the man next to him.   

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Huh?” Noct tore his eyes open, looking up at the man in confusion. He was obviously caught of guard by the question, as he tried to figure out what his tactician meant.

“I believe I am I making you feel hot, Noct. I don’t wish you to overheat” Ignis rephrased the question, his finger sliding across the prince’s forehead, collecting a bead of sweat before rubbing it between his index and thumb.

Noct’s eyes widened, had Ignis noticed his arousal? The prince was starting not to care as his hormones began to cloud his judgement.

“You say that like it is a bad thing” Noct whimpered as he resisted the urge to draw the man in even closer.

“Well, I want you to be as comfortable as possible, your highness”

“Noct” the prince whimpered as his own name left his lips.

“Hmm?”

“I want you to call me Noct” he continued softly, thinking his words were a fair request.  

Ignis hesitated, the prince’s words illustrated a concept so foreign to him.

“Please” Noct whispered, his words edging on the side of desperate as his heart craved an answer.

“Very well, Noct” Ignis agreed, before drawing the prince in even closer.

The prince smiled, an action that was elusive in the purveying darkness. Only he would know, but then, Ignis was very sharp, very intuitive. He must have felt something between them, it had been there a long while, years in fact. The thought of his life without Ignis in it, filled him with such dread.

Noct laid on the bed patiently, waiting for his advisor’s breathing to change. Its rhythm softening, as if the troubles of this life were for a moment, forgotten.

“Thank you”


	5. Chapter 5

Noct refused to open his eyes, he wished desperately to lay in this moment forever. He allowed his arm to slide over Ignis’s body, ignoring the hesitation that echoed within his movements. The prince paused, his ears attentively listening for the soft breaths that escaped his advisor’s lips. Breaths that confirmed the man was still indeed asleep.

His eyes turned to the window, mesmerised as the dark sky began to reflect the morning light. He knew Ignis would soon stir before rising to start on breakfast. The man’s musky scent lingered in his nostrils as he sunk his face against his advisors back. His lips brushing lightly over the man’s damp skin. It was unusual for the prince to be awake so early, yet no part of him would miss this for the world. He closed his eyes, though he had no intention of falling back asleep. Noct aligned his hips with Ignis’s, yet the contact wasn’t enough. He still needed more.

Noct felt his hand traverse Ignis’s abdomen, trailing steadily south before stalling. He had to cease this at once, he couldn’t allow himself to be consumed by the fantasies of his feverish dream. He allowed his touch to linger, for perhaps a fraction too long before letting his hand slide from the man’s body. The act seemed to rouse his advisor from his slumber. Noct was for a moment afraid, but of what, he couldn’t quite discern. Perhaps he was scared the man would reject him if he were to find out how he truly felt. He couldn’t afford to let that happen, yet his heart yearned for Ignis’s touch.

Noct felt the weight shift on the bed, he knew what was about to take place, yet resented the actions that were about to occur. He didn’t want Ignis to leave his side, he knew the man wouldn’t be venturing far, yet he still couldn’t stomach the thought.             

Noct peeked his eye open, watching as Ignis sat up on the bed before rising to his feet. The prince felt a coldness draw in around him, his body craving the essence of his advisor, despite him being away for mere seconds. Ignis stepped away from the bed, only taking a few paces before taking his place in front of the stove.

Noct closed his eyes once more, in favour of listening as Ignis withdrew various pots before laying them out on the small bench. The prince felt a chill consume his body as he instinctively pulled the blanket further over his shoulders. He wished Ignis was laying next to him again, he wanted so desperately to be at one with the man.

Perhaps he should take the man by surprise and help him prepare the meal for once. Now that he had thought about it, there was no other option. He pulled the blankets from his body before tossing his legs over the side of the bed. He forced his body to his feet, realising in that moment he had gotten up too fast. His vision began to fade as he instinctively raised his hand to his forehead.

“Noct, what are you doing out of bed?” Ignis waltzed over to the young prince, realising instantly that something was wrong.

“I ah… wanted to help you make breakfast.” Noct stumbled over his words as his vision began to come back into focus.

“As kind as your intentions are, I will however manage. You must get some more rest before we head off.”

Noct didn’t know what else to say as he stood there staring blankly at his advisor. He knew the Man was right

“Come now Noct,” Ignis began before stepping toward the young prince. He wrapped his arm around Noct before guiding him back toward the bed.

“We will be headed for Lestallum so I want you in fine form.”

Noct simply nodded before allowing himself to be guided into bed. He couldn’t stop the smile from echoing on his features as Ignis pulled the blanket back over his bare skin. The advisor leant over the prince, it seemed as though time had stopped as his lip hovered mere inches away from him. It took all of Noct’s will power not to lean forward and grind him lips against Ignis’s. His gaze turned from the man’s lips, travelling vicariously across his face until finally reaching his eyes. They were deep, swirling with concern but also another emotion he couldn’t quite discern.

If he wasn’t mistaking, it was reminiscent of the same emotion that dwelled within his heart.

How could he be certain?

He could think of only one way.

Noct seized the moment, if worst came to worst he could always blame it on his fever. Though he suspected Ignis would never truly believe it.

The prince leaned forward slightly, hesitating one last moment before slowly brushing his lips against the warm wet lips before him. Ignis froze, as if not believing this event was unfolding before his eyes.

“What is it?” Noct whispered, his voice shaking uncontrollably as reluctantly pulled away from his advisor.

Ignis remained silent, as though unsure of what course of action to take next. Did the prince just kiss him? Perhaps it were an accident.

“It best you rest.” Ignis tore his gaze away as a slight heat rose in his cheeks.

Noct parted his lips as if to say something, only no words wrestled their way from his mouth. He attempted to hide the disappointment from marring his face, but suspected he had failed. Ignis stepped back, though reluctance hindered his movements.

“No, wait.”

Ignis stalled instantly, as though he were hoping the prince would beckon him.

“What is it Noct?”

“Cuddle me?” The prince murmured, lazily reaching his arm out to encourage the man.

“Noct I-” Ignis began, suspecting he knew what the prince was truly after.

“Please.” Noct voice petered out, the essence of desperation lingering on his tongue.

“Very well.”

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this story :) I hope you are enjoying it and sorry I'm notoriously bad at updating!


End file.
